Troublemakers misbehave At Summer School
Transcript * Fred: Man! I got sent to summer school! Drake and Josh sent me here because I called Sonic the Creeper! * Jazzi: We Save Ums got sent here because we smoked Marijuana! And Rintoo And Timmy Turner sent us here! * Dr. Eggman: I’m here because I tried to get Rouge the Bat in trouble! And Amy Rose And Rarity sent me here! * Tom Lucitor: I’m here because I tried to kill Sonic! But Daphne turned into a super saiyan 2 and sent me here! * Amy Rose: Hi class. I’m Amy Rose. I’ll be your teacher for summer school. And today, we are going to watch Pokémon. * Fred Jones: Nooooo! No No No! * Amy Rose: Yes! Yes Yes Yes! We are watching Pokémon! * Tom Lucitor: Start hating Nintendo right now! * Amy Rose: Hey! I don’t hate Nintendo! And we are watching Pokémon! * Tv: *plays Pokémon intro* * Fred Jones: Man! I hate this show! This show is garbage, just like Digimon! * Custard: Agreed! I want this show to be cancelled! But it’s still running! * Fred: I got it! Jazzi, Can you change the channel to Beauty and the Beast the series? * Jazzi: Ok! Sure. * Tv: *changes to Beauty and the Beast the series on Disney Junior. * Amy Rose: How dare the eight of you change Pokémon to Beauty and the Beast The Series?! The show is on Disney Junior! You know I hate Disney Junior! That’s it! This eight of you will watch Steven Universe! * Custard (Smosh’s Ian’s voice): No! God! No god please no! No! Nooooooo! * Amy Rose: Custard! We are watching Steven Universe! * Fred Jones: Start hating Cartoon Network now! * Amy Rose: Fred! Stop it! And we are watching Steven Universe! * Tv: *plays Steven Universe theme* * Fred Jones: Oh my god! Tom Lucitor And I hate this show! * Jazzi: I agree with you. Rintoo And Timmy Turner Forced us Save Ums to Watch this show! * Fred Jones: I got an idea! Tom Lucitor, can you change the channel to Ranger Rob? * Tom Lucitor: Ok! * Tv: *changes to Ranger Rob* * Amy Rose: How dare the eight of you change Steven Universe to Ranger Rob?! It’s stupid and you know it! That’s it! The eight of you will watch Ni Hao Kai Lan. * Custard: Oh Hell no! * Amy Rose: Hey! Custard! Stop saying that! We are watching Ni Hao Kai Lan! * Tom Lucitor: No Nickelodeon! * Amy Rose: Yes! Nickelodeon! We are watching Ni Hao Kai Lan! * Fred Jones: Start hating Spongebob right now! * Amy Rose: Fred Jones! I do not hate SpongeBob! And shut up and we are watching Ni Hao Kai Lan! * Tv: *plays Ni Hao Kai Lan* * Fred Jones: Man! I hate this show! It’s one of MrEmperorCJ’s favorite shows along with SpongeBob SquarePants! * Jazzi: And also, Star Butterfly and Wander forced Tom Lucitor to watch this show! * Noodle: What are we going to do? * Ka-Chung: Yeah! What do we do? * Fred: I’m going change Ni Hao Kai Lan to Robocar Poli. * Tv: *Changes to Robocar Poli* * Amy Rose: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Fred Jones! How dare the eight of you change Ni Hao Kai Lan to Robocar Poli!? That show is a rip-off of Transformers and Cars! That’s it! I have enough of all of you! You’re expelled from Summer School! And as for you Dr. Eggman, you’re grounded forever! And we are going home! And just till Rarity hears about this! * Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! * Star Butterfly: Tom Lucitor! How dare you change good shows into bad shows! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Wander: When we get home, you will watch Baby Looney Tunes! * Tom Lucitor: *Larry’s noooooo* * Rintoo: Save Ums! How dare you change good shows into bad shows! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Timmy Turner: When we get home, you are going to watch The Loud House forever and ever! * Custard: *Ben Tennyson noooooo* * Jazzi: *Kid vs Kat nooooooo* * Ka-Chung: *Mario sob* * Noodle: *Alvin nooooo* * Foo: *Rabbit nooooo* * Drake: Fred Jones! How dare you change good shows into bad shows! That’s it! * Josh: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for Life! And when we get home, you’ll be forced to watch our show! * Fred Jones: *Larry’s noooooo* Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Fred Jones gets Grounded Category:Dr. Eggman gets Grounded Category:Tom Lucitor gets Grounded Category:The Save Ums' grounded days